


First Meeting

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [1]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: 7snogs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Rayne's quickly becoming disgruntled with the Brimstone Society but a newcomer sparks her interest.





	First Meeting

**Title:** First Meeting  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** BloodRayne/LXG  
 **Pairing:** Rayne/Mina Harker  
 **Theme:** #5 Rumour   
**Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 924  
 **Disclaimer:** Blood Rayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. LXG is property of 20th Century Fox and Alan Moore.  
 **Notes:** This is part of my BloodRayne Crossover Universe. I always thought some backstory was in order.  
 **Warnings:** Definitely some light femme-slash going on here.  
 **Summary:** Rayne's quickly becoming disgruntled with the Brimstone Society but a newcomer sparks her interest.  
  
  
Patience was not one of her virtues. She absolutely hated waiting, no matter what the reason. All she cared about was finding Kagan and killing him in the most painful way possible. The Brimstone Society had promised her they would help her find him. They fucking _promised_ but still no progress. All she kept hearing was excuses.  
  
 _You need more training.  
  
You're not ready yet.  
  
You still need to learn to control all your abilities._  
  
They might as well be speaking in tongues because she didn't give a shit what they had to say about her skills. She had done just fine hunting down vampires, searching for leads on her own. She was on the verge of a major meltdown if they didn't stop jerking her around soon and everyone would suffer in that case. A feral growl formed at the back of her throat as she paced the room back and forth.  
  
"Still as impatient as ever I see."  
  
Rayne turned a deadly glare toward her mentor and trainer, Mynce. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to calm down before addressing the other woman. Usually she would indulge in a round of light banter and flirtatious behavior with Mynce but today she was in no mood to play.  
  
"I don't fancy sitting on my ass doing nothing while that bastard is still alive," Rayne declared.  
  
"I just got word that we are being sent to Louisiana," Mynce announced.  
  
"And what exactly is in Louisiana?" Rayne asked, lightly tapping her foot.  
  
"I don't have all the details yet but it doesn't sound pleasant."  
  
"If you don't have details on the mission what took you so long?"  
  
"I heard rumors that a new agent is joining the Society. My curiosity got the better of me. I was trying to find more out about this mystery person."  
  
"And?" Rayne said, her voice laced with frustration.  
  
"All I know is that the new agent is a woman and a vampire," Mynce answered, ignoring Rayne's impatience.  
  
"What? Many members of the Society look down on us for being dhampirs and now they are bringing on full out vampires?" Rayne asked, beginning to pace again.  
  
"I know, but rumor has it she is special. I'm not quite sure but it is possible she is a noble."  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks, Rayne spun around to face Mynce.  
  
"A noble? Do you think she might know Kagan then?"  
  
"Anything is possible."  
  
Before Rayne could ask any more questions they were interrupted by two cloaked figures followed by a refine looking woman. Rayne's green eyes met the newcomer's blue eyes in a long gaze. She felt a chill run down her spine that caused her to break eye contact. Rayne found herself incredibly attracted to the mystery woman.  
  
"Agent Mynce, Agent BloodRayne, we'd like you to meet Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker."  
  
Quickly Rayne and Mynce shot looks of bewilderment at each other before returning their attention to Mrs. Harker. Neither one asked the question they were both thinking. Mrs. Harker merely sighed in exasperation.  
  
"For the record yes this is the same Wilhelmina Harker from the Stoker novel," one of the men answered.  
  
"Really? If you're a vampire does that mean that Dracula is still _alive_?" Rayne asked, frankly.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes he is 'alive' in a matter of speaking but as far as I know he is on a leash," Mrs. Harker answered.   
  
"A leash? That sounds promising," Rayne said, her flirtatious mood returning.  
  
Mynce instantly frowned at Rayne as Mrs. Harker lightly laughed.  
  
"Yes, it does sound promising," Mrs. Harker replied, amused.  
  
"You three will have plenty of time to get know each other after you two comeback from Louisiana," one of the hooded men spoke, producing a file from his robes and handing it to Mynce. "Here is all the information we have so far."  
  
"We'll need you to gather more information and save any survivors you find," the other figure spoke.  
  
"You'll be leaving tonight so we'll leave you to prepare."  
  
Rayne and Mynce nodded as the two figures and Mrs. Harker took their leave. Rayne's eyes were drawn to Mrs. Harker the whole time. The attraction was instant and if she hadn't known better it would seem that Mrs. Harker felt it too. Perhaps it had been her own wishful thinking but she hoped not.  
  
"She's out of your league you know," Mynce said, turning her attention to the file. "She still goes by Mrs. Harker and she has probably been widowed for years."  
  
Rayne's ears slightly twitched as she turned to face Mynce. Was that a hint of jealousy she heard? Lifting a questioning eyebrow, she closed the distance between her and Mynce.  
  
"You're not jealous, are you Mynce?" Rayne asked, her lips mere millimeters away from Mynce's lips.  
  
"Don't be silly! Why should I be jealous?" Mynce responded, trying to step back from Rayne but backing herself into a wall instead.  
  
Rayne placed her hands against the wall trapping Mynce between her arms. She was like a predatory cat as she forcefully kissed Mynce. Mynce slightly tensed but quickly melted into Rayne's touch. After a moment Rayne pulled away, a satisfied look upon her face. Mynce on the other hand looked positively flustered. She knew if she wanted to go further that Mynce would allow her but her mind was still thinking of the Harker woman.   
  
"Let's just get our mission done and over with already," Rayne said, simply.  
  
Mynce nodded and quickly cleared her throat. "You're quite right," she managed, opening the file again. 


End file.
